Happy
by The Nanny Is About
Summary: The only time Percy was ever truly happy.


**This is for Vicky199416's Happiest Moment in Their Life Competition. I got Percy Weasley – a favorite character of mine – and this was his happiest moment.**

Percy Weasley-

"Hey, Perce, what's your happiest memory?" George asked me, all of the Weasley's and Potter's are once again sharing their fondest moments. Every year on the anniversary of the Final Battle they all get together and try to remember the good times. This, of course, started after the first anniversary. That was a horrid day for everyone, the Weasley-Potter's all discovered that being alone to wallow doesn't do anyone any favors.

George had gone out and ended up arrested by Muggle Police for public indecency, in fact so had Charlie who lost his best friend from his school days in the War. Ginny, Hermione, and Harry all ended up so drunk it's a wonder they ever recovered. The anniversary happened to fall on the full moon, so Bill was already angry enough; he had ended up shredding his house apart. Arthur and Molly's emotions were running high, and they got into the biggest fight of their marriage. I, however, just stayed home and allowed myself to wallow in solitude, like a wimp. My wallowing did cause me to end up in St. Mungo's when Penelope had found me staring at my wand - considering Advada-ing myself. I never want to repeat that moment again. Feeling that much pain and cowardice isn't worth anything, the living shouldn't feel haunted.

This brought me and my family here, to this moment. And I don't think I can remember ever being this stumped. A lot of answers came to mind, but the result of the past seemed to sinister to say aloud. Becoming a Prefect and Head Boy caused me to be way to power hungry. Getting job promotions helped me make the worst decision of my life - abandoning my family. Even joking with Fred would force everyone to think about my late brother. It must have taken me good ten or fifteen minutes to answer. It was hard to remember a time not tarnished by something - I was born during the war and screwed up every chance I got at being happy. Of course I hadn't realized it when I was out being 'The World's Biggest Prat'.

"The happiest moment of my life," I began steadily not wanting my voice to shake, "was the day after Halloween when I was Five." I said, and remembered the day while I told my family.

_Flashback_

_"Molly! In here, please." I heard my Dad call from the sitting room. I watched the woman I was learning from answer her husbands shout. Full of curiosity and wonder my Five year old self watched my parents through the doorway. My mother was often wearing looks of concern and anguish, almost always breaking down crying when she read her mail - which was constantly filled with notices of death and the destruction of families, but I didn't know that until years later._

_That wasn't the current situation, though. I who would, unfortunately, come to be called Weatherby by my once Role Model watched my parent's get a look of pure joy, and a hint of doubt too, on their faces. "Oh, my Percy we're safe! You'll never guess what's just happened! Oh, Percy! Oh, Bill! Oh, Charlie! Fred, George...no you're Fred. Oh, oh, _oh_! My dear babies, we're safe. Its ok, we're safe now. Everything will be alright; no one can ever harm you." Mom whispered to all of her children, and she came over to scoop me up into her arms._

_Bill and Charlie who understood better than Fred, George, and I, also swelled with happiness. They knew this meant no more being shoved into broom cupboards when there was noise outside, which wasn't comfortable for anyone involved. Fred and George had less of an idea, a lot less, but they too could feel the atmosphere and took a break from pulling each others hair to giggle and smile up at their Mother. I, who was at an in-between stage of understanding, didn't know how to respond. I was extremely happy, but I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was seeing my whole family so belated or perhaps it was caused by the fact that my Mother had picked me up and left my brothers to sit on the floor. I was unsure why I felt so much happiness - probably to happy for any future Junior Assistant to the Minister to be - but at this point I didn't care._

It was the only time I ever felt happy without a doubt. It's, easily, my most innocent memory.

**So, in writing this, I realized that Percy's life has always been tarnished by something. When he was born he had the War. When he was older he had his 'annoying' (awesome) brothers. After that, he had school, and his success would later drive him to abandon his family. So, I figured it could be something in between the War and his brothers. What's in between that? Finding out the war's over.**

**Oh, and they found out early because Arthur is in the Order, and because I forgot that it wasn't known for awhile since Harry was the only person that knew – and he was a baby.**

**You know the drill R&R.**


End file.
